


Rose Lalonde at Her Attempts At Love

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Affection, F/F, Platonic Relationships, Tattoo AU, Tattoos, but she doesnt exactly know how to show it, im writing this at 1am after infodumping my friends about tattoo headcanons for the kids, love that for her, rose is first or course, rose loves her friends, shes doing her best tho, tattoo artist kanaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose isn't very open with her affection, but she still wants to show her friends that she cares about them. Here's how that plays out.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 19





	Rose Lalonde at Her Attempts At Love

It started like this. Rose Lalonde wanted a tattoo. She wanted something meaningful and pretty, something to make her, well, _her_. Something that just _screamed_ Rose. She had so many ideas, a book, a cat, maybe a little heart, but it was Kanaya’s idea that really stuck with her. The light symbol, her aspect. It was simple really, just the symbol of the sun, but for some reason, it stuck with her. Maybe it was the fact that Kanaya was the one who suggested it, or maybe it was the fact that the game was such an important part of her life. It’s the whole reason she met her wife in the first place, she couldn’t just leave it behind.

Regardless of her reasoning, Rose had settled on the idea. She was going to get the symbol covering her back, and to fill in the spaces she was going to get flowers. Dave had suggested she get roses, probably for ironic purposes, but honestly Rose couldn’t agree more (a shocker really). So the plan was set, Kanaya was going to spend about 2-3 days working on the tattoo, already having the designs picked out, and Rose would have her very first tattoo.

The three days passed quite quickly, and Rose was a bit sore and unable to work for a few weeks. Kanaya took the time to pamper her and just spend time with her wife. The tattoo itself looked absolutely stunning, it covered her back in the prettiest way possible and she couldn’t be happier. Then Rose had an idea. Her next tattoo came pretty quickly, only waiting about a month or so after her recovery to get her next one. She had planned it a few weeks prior, while she was still healing, and Kanaya thought it was just adorable.

The first tattoo she got was important to her, and this one would be too. The design was quite simple, really. Just a little bracelet of roses around her wrist. Each rose was a different colour, each colour representing her friends. There were nine roses in total, her best friends (and Dave, as much as she liked to tease him), the alternate versions of their guardians (they had gotten quite close since the game ended, it was rather rude of Rose not to include them), her brother’s boyfriend (Rose found that she and Karkat got along rather well, whether it be talking about books or teasing Dave, they had bonded quite a bit), and, of course, her wife (she really loved that word). The roses were small, and the tattoo only took a few hours to complete, but it was probably the best decision Rose had ever made. She knew she wasn’t the best at being open and affectionate with her friends, no matter how close, so she’d hoped that maybe this would help. That they’d see that she does, in fact, care about them, she just doesn’t quite know how to show it.

Her friends loved the tattoos, it turned out. Even Karkat, the usually grumpy troll, was touched by the thought. Rose was so happy. The tattoo was beautiful, it meant the world to her, and it was done by the most important person in her life, making it all the more meaningful. Rose got a few more tattoos after that. A little cat head for Jaspers, a little heart (right next to the flowers) to represent Kanaya and hers’ first anniversary married (and more each time they came up. Tiny little hearts littered around the flowers), and a few other things littered Rose’s body.

And she just couldn’t be happier. Rose Lalonde had finally found a way to show that she cared, and _boy_ did she love it.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go!!! I really wanted to play around with Rose and tattoos and so!! Here we are!! I'm probably going to draw this at some point, so stay tuned on my Instagram (@turntech_gnostic) for updates!! If you have any fic suggestions, please let me know!!
> 
> (also i have a roxyjade fic planned soon!!! hopefully it'll have more than one chapter, but it really just depends on if I'm able to focus long enough to write a proper fic)


End file.
